Making It Matter
by lovermonkeys
Summary: All Human Buffy Summers and William Spike Giles used to be the best of friends until a rumor got out and split them apart but happens when they a thrown back into each other's lives. Will they fit or will something go wrong?
1. Old friends, New enemies

**Disclaimer: Every character besides a few belong to Joss Whedon! I love him. ; )**

**Summary: All Human Buffy Summers and William Spike Giles used to be the best of friends untila rumor got out and split them apart but happens when they a thrown back into each other's lives. Will the fit or will something go wrong?**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

**It was another bright, sunny, Tuesday morning at Sunnydale High, but to Buffy Summers and William "Spike" Giles it was the day their past would catch up with them.**

**Buffy Summers was your typical preppy, petite, blond, California girl on the outside, but on the inside she was a very sweet, caring person that everyone tended to like. She had two very important people in her life and they were her bst friends, Alexander Harris and Willow Rosenburg.**

**Alexander Harris, or Xander for short, was your typical average height, brunette male. He wasn't popular, but her was always fun to be around and he had a way to make them laugh. **

**Willow Rosenburg was the shy, red head girl that was the brains of the group. She made up for her nerdiness by having a boyfriend who was in a band. Daniel Osborn, who went by Oz, was in a local band called "Dingoes ate my Baby" which everyone in their little town loved. **

**This was their little group since freshman year and Buffy wouldn't have it any other way.**

**"So Buff, ready for our senior year?" Xander asked as the four walked up to the High School.**

**"I can't believe it's here already. It was like just yesterday we were all at my house eating popcorn and watching movies that made no sense while sitting in our pjs," Buffy said.**

**"That was yesterday, Buffy," Willow said as Oz snuck his arm around her waist.**

**"I missed the pjs?" Oz asked. **

**Buffy noticed for the first time since Oz met up with them in the parking lot that his hair was red again. Since he was in a band, Oz tended to dye his hair every color he could think of. She was a little surprised to see it was still attached to his skull.**

**"Sorry, but you had practice. Maybe we could do it again tonight?" Willow asked Oz. She really loved him and everyone who knew them knew that they were the cutest couple at Sunnydale High.**

**"Sorry, practice. Maybe tomorrow?" he asked softly.**

**"Okay," the red head said as her cheeks began to turn the color of her hair and Oz couldn't help himself from kissing her.**

**As Willow and Oz started early make out session one of their senior year, Buffy and Xander headed to their lockers. Every year the four of them would have their lockers near each other because Sunnydale was a little town.**

**"So…have any good classes this year?" Xander asked.**

**"Well lets see," Buffy said as she looked at her schedule. "Umm…I have a couple of good classes but one."**

**"Oh? What would that be?" he asked.**

**"English. I have Griffen," she told him.**

**"Ouch. I her she's the meanest teacher at this school," he told her, making a face.**

**"Yeah I…" she trailed off as a certain platinum blond boy walked through the front doors with his two idiotic buddies. **_**How I hate them**_**, she thought. **

**William Giles, known as Spike, was part of a trio of boys that were very well known in the principals office and by every girl in the school. Spike waked in with his two best friends, Devon and David. Devon was a typical wannabe punk kid from head to toe. He wore black and put on the punk attitude when he was around Spike. David was the same.**

**"So, a new year," Devon said.**

**"Not only a new year, but our last one," David smiled as he got into his locker.**

**"So, man. What happened with you this summer?" Devon asked Spike.**

**"Nothin' much. Went to England to see me mum but other than that, nothing'," Spike answered as the boys moved from their lockers to their first period classes. "So I have Griffen first. What about you gents?"**

**"I have Richey," David answered.**

**"Me, too," Devon said as they reached Mr. Richey's classroom.**

**"Well nice knowin' ya," Spike saluted them as he headed to Mrs. Griffen's class.**

**Spike walked into the classroom to see all the desks were replaced with individual tables that sat two. The bell rang and everyone filed in. Mrs. Griffen was a tall, thin, dark haired woman that everyone grew to dread. The only person that wasn't scared was Spike and that was because school was easy for him.**

**"Alright, as you can see that there have been a few changes. I will be seating you with your partner who you will automatically work with on your projects in here. Now, let's see….Jonathon Warren, here, and Jennifer Maxon, here," she pointed out. " Trisha Marsters with Thomas Levington, here…….." **

**Buffy listened to all the names called off from the back of the room. She was busy searching in her bag when she heard her name.**

"**Buffy Summers with……William Giles."**

"**WHAT!" they both yelled in unison. **

"**Will you two just take your seats?" **

**Spike and Buffy did as they were told. They didn't speak to each other as the teacher began the introductions to the class. Buffy took out a black notebook as Spike leaned back in his seat and started to watch her. **

"**Now principal Wood said that he wants the students to get to know each other, and heaven only knows what that crazy man is thinking. But anyways if I want to get paid I have to listen to him so why don't you turn to your partner and introduce yourselves," the teacher said.**

**Buffy sat still in her seat as she continued to doodle in her notebook. Drawing was her way to escape. She was totally at peace until she heard someone clear their throat beside her. She turned to look at the source and raised an eyebrow.**

**"Sorry to interrupt the day dreaming, pet, but we better get to chatting before the devil herself walks over here," Spike said.**

**"Why?" asked Buffy. "We already know everything we need to know about each other."**

**"No we don't."**

**"Yes we do," she huffed while closing her notebook and turning to look at him. She looked straight into those blue eyes she used to know so well. "Your name is William Allen Giles, you're 18, naturally brunette, scared of clowns, loves my mom's hot chocolate, and ditches your friends because you decided to grow a pair and become some bad ass punk wannabe," she snapped.**

**"What crawled up your ass? I didn't do anything to you!" he said as his anger began to rise.**

**"You haven't talked to me since our 8****th**** grade graduation, so why start now?" she asked as she turned back in her seat and began to draw again.**

**Spike was about to retort back when Mrs. Griffen quieted down the class and began the day's lesson.**

**

* * *

Please Review. Very first fanfic and i wanna know what you think. **


	2. Secret Passions

Sorry I haven't updated this because the holidays and school have really screwed me over. Well anyways. I like to thank Rachel for her review. Thats very sweet of you and i'm very glad your intrigued by my story. Well on with the story

Disclaimer: look Chapter one

* * *

Chapter 2

**The class passed by pretty quickly. Buffy continued to doodle away in her notebook. She tried to get a look at what he was writing but every****time she tried to look he would adjust in his seat and she would chicken out and continue to doodle.**

**Buffy was a complete mystery to Spike. He used to ****know her so well. He knew every ****time about her. Now he knew nothing and it made him have this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He caught a glimpse of what she was drawing and it looked like a park with a sandbox and swings. He continue****d****to look until he saw her glance at his notebook again and he would turn so she couldn't see. **

**The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Spike was about to ask her if she liked the lesson but she gra****b****bed her bag and ran out of the class like he had the plague. As Buffy reached her locker, ****Xander**** was already at his. **

**"****Xander****, please tell me you have free period right now." **

**"Yep!**** I'm free," he winked.**

**"I have a lot to tell you," she said as they continued down the hall. **

* * *

**"Hey man," Devon patted Spike on the back as he walked up to him at his locker. **

**Spike slammed his locker shut and let out an aggravated huff.**

**"Whoa man, ****What**** seriously pissed you off this quick?"**

**"That stupid ****bint**** Thinks she's better than me. All I ****tired**** to do was be nice and she's the one who gets an attitude with me!" he yelled**

**"Who?"**

**"Buffy!"**

**"Summers?**** I didn't know you knew here."**

**"Yeah well…" he trailed off as his anger visibly decreased. "Hey****, you have free period ****now, right?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good. Why don't we go to the library?"**

**"Why?" **

**"I need to look something up," he informed him.**

**"Okay, but aren't you afraid about running ****into you know who?" Devon asked as he followed is friend toward the library.**

**"Don't worry about him. He won't bother us."**

**As fate would have it, Buffy was headed to the library as well.

* * *

**

**"So Spike is your new partner in English?" ****Xander**** asked as they entered the library. Buffy only nodded in agreement. "Harsh. I mean I thought just ****Griffen**** was bad, but plus Spike, that's hell!"**

**"I know! I thought it was easy that I never had to worry about running into him in the halls or having classes with him, but now I'm partners with one of the most annoying people in the world!" she said as she threw her bad into the chair beside her at the table.**

**The library was a typical library. It had book shelves that lined the walls, full of books, and off to the right was a checkout counter and behind that was the librarian's office. There were tables in the center with desk lamps on them and in the back were a few steps that led up into the stacks. This was Buffy's safe haven since freshman ****year. Sunnydale's students never went to the school library unless they had to. Buffy and her friends went here every free period. It was the quietest place in the school and she liked quiet when she would draw.**

**"Buffy?" came a man's voice from behind them****. It was ****British****, but it had a classier sound to it. When Buffy finally recognized the voice she turned abruptly around.**

**"Mr. Giles?" she asked.**

**"Wow, look at you. You've grown up. I haven't seen you in 4 years." **

**Rupert Giles was another father to Buffy when she was younger. Rupert, or as they called him Giles, would always be there for her when her father wasn't. He would even babysit when her mom, Joyce, would have to go into work. As Buffy looked at the man she grew to love, she started to miss her childhood. The sleepovers, games, and secrets she used to share with his son.**

**"****Da****, I need to find……you?!" Spike said as he entered the library closely followed by Devon.**

**"Will, look who I found.**** Its little Buffy Summers from next door. Your remember Buffy?" Giles ****said as he approached his son.**

**"****Unfortunately****," Spike said as he hid his notebook behind his back.**

**"You know what, I think we're ****gonna**** go," Buffy said, quickly ****grabbing**** her bag.**

**"But, Buff-" ****Xander**** tried to say.**

**"****Xander, ****lets**** go,"**** she said ****as she grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him to the door. "Bye, Giles," was the last thing she said before she left, pulling a very confused ****Xander**** along with. **

**"That was odd," Giles said as Spike sighed. He walked over to the counter and asked, "So, what brings you boys in here? I would ****of**** thought that since I was now the librarian, you boys would definitely never enter this place or even walk by this region of the school."**

**"****Uhhh****, yeah.****So, anyways.**** Do happen to have any books on……poetry?" Spike whispered into his dad's ear when Devon wasn't looking. **

**Poetry had always been a hidden passion of his but he could never write any good ones until he turned 13 and that all changed. It was mostly because he had a new inspiration****after an accident which caused him to realize his true feelings for a certain blonde who ran out of the room, not five ****seconds ago. He never even told Buffy about the poetry or even his feelings.**

**"Umm, I do believe so. They're in the stacks," Giles said **

**"Thanks," he said as he ran up the few steps into that stacks.**

**"So, Mr. Giles.**** How did you end up scoring this gig?" Devon asked as he ****propped**** his feet up on the desk in front of him. **

**Giles hadn't noticed the other boy sit down. He always had trouble with their names. _Let's see. I do believe his name was Daniel or_****_Darin……no it's…Devon. That's it!_**** He thought.**

**"Well, there was a job opening for the librarian position and I love books so I thought, why not?"**

**"What happened to your old job at the museum?" he asked as he looke****d around for ****something to do besides talk to the man in front of him. That was when he noticed a black notebook lying in the chair next to him. He started to flip through it. After a few seconds, he realized Giles was talking and he hadn't even heard a word he was saying.**

**"….and then the day manager left and the night manager took his place and I took the night managing posit****i****on," Giles said, proudly. **

**"So you work days and nights?" he asked, a little too engrossed into the notebook in his hands. _Wow this person's really good_, ****he thought.**

**"That's when Spike decided to re-enter the room**** carrying three books under one arm. He heard his father droning on about his employment situation and he knew he had to save Devon, until he walked in to see his best friend wasn't even paying attention to his father.**

**"****Da****, I think we're ****gonna**** head out," he said to stop his rambling father.**

**"Alright then.**** Let me check these out for you and I'll let you two be," Giles said as he took the books from Spike and proceeded to check them out at the front counter. "So, did you find what you need?"**

**"Yeah, ****da****," Spike answered him as Giles handed him his books. "Well, we better go. C'mon Devon," he started to leave until he realized Devon wasn't following. ****"Devon!**** Let's go, mate!"**

**"Uh****,…..****right," he said as he walked out, still ****looking at the notebook.**

**"Have a good day," Giles yelled after them as he turned and walked into his office.

* * *

**

I don't know when I'll be able to update but i hope really soon. Well please review because i'd love to hear your opinions.


	3. Visit from friends

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner but school is totally wiping me out. Well anyways...I would seriously like to thank Rachel, Kaoru-890, Tricia Marsters-Nice (giggle), and KimaraSims for your guys wonderful reviews. I can't believe people actually like my first fanfic. I think i'm gonna cry. sniff. Okay all done with that. So sorry to hold you up. And on with Chapter 3.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

**The day past by quickly and Spike never saw Buffy the rest of the day. He thought he saw walk down the hall and run inside one of the classrooms. She was avoiding him and it was pissing him off and didn't know why.**

**As David, Devon, and himself walked out to the parking lot at the end of the day, Spike noticed Devon was still holding onto the black notebook from the library.**

**"You still hangin' onto that thing, mate?" he asked as Devon looked down at the notebook still held firmly in his grasp.**

**"You like art, don't you?" Devon asked his friend.**

**"Sure, why not? What you getting at?" Spike asked once they arrived to his black Desoto. Spike owned a motorcycle that was his baby but since he drove the guys to school everyday, he drove his father's sixteenth birthday gift.**

**"You should take a look at this then," Devon said, handing the notebook over.**

**"Why?"**

**"Trust me, you'll actually like it," he said as they all piled into the car.**

**After Spike dropped off Devon and David off, he drove home. Once he pulled into the driveway, he noticed that Buffy was just entering her house.**

**Spike and his dad moved to Sunnydale after his mom and dad got divorced. He hated moving from England but once a certain blond little girl with pigtails came over and asked him if he wanted to play, he was never found without her by his side.**

**As Spike turned the car off, he realized he was smiling.**

**"Stupid ponce. You're not friends anymore. She made that very clear today." he told himself as he walked up his front steps to his house and then entered.**

**His dad wasn't home and wouldn't be for a while so he could practice his guitar as loud as he wanted and not have to worry about his dad yelling at him to turn it down. He set his bag on one of the stools in his kitchen as he walked over to the frig to get him something to drink. Something hit the floor and he turned to see what it was.**

**It was the notebook Devon gave him. Spike picked it up and began to flip through it form the back. It was full of drawings. Drawings of objects, animals, places, and people. One thing that stood out was the drawing of two very familiar looking people. Spike leaned in to get a better look when he realized they were none other than Xander and Willow. He then flipped through to the front trying to find a name. Once he got to the very first page, he saw a drawing of Buffy and himself when they were kids. It looked like it was copied off a photo.**

**He knew whose notebook it belonged to. It was none other than his neighbor, ex-best friend, Buffy. He never knew she could draw. She was better than anyone he knew.**

**He was out the back door, notebook in hand, before he knew what he was doing. He jumped the small fence that surrounded her backyard and walked right up to her back door. He knocked twice before he heard he coming.**

**"Spike? What the-" Buffy said while opening the door.**

**Spike didn't even wait for an invite and just walked right in. He knew she would never let him in. The kitchen was just how he remembered it. Everything in the same place except there were no finger paintings or A+ papers on the frig.**

**"What do you want?" she asked, bringing him out of his trip down memory lane.**

**"Did you draw these?" he asked, lifting the notebook up for her to see.**

**"How did you get that?!" she gasped.**

**Before Spike could even answer her, she grabbed the book out of his hands.**

**"So you know," she said. "You gonna tell everybody that I like to draw?! Huh?! Are you gonna tell everybody like you always do?!" she yelled at him which made Spike jump back a step.**

**"Luv, I have no idea what I did to make you upset," he said.**

**"What do you mean? You don't remember?!" she yelled.**

**"That's it! I DON'T KNOW! I'm not in your head Summers! I don't know what's going on!" he yelled, his anger visibly rising.**

**"Spike, why do you think we stopped being friends after middle school?"**

**"Because you got new friends and I wasn't good enough for you anymore," he told her.**

**"Bull Shit! You were the one who told the entire boys locker room that I had a crush on Riley Finn and the next thing I know I'm a slut, because Riley told everyone that I slept with him!" she yelled.**

**"I didn't - oh..."he sighed as his eyes widened once he realized what he did to his best friend. He betrayed her trust by telling one secret of hers that became a mess of tangled webs. He looked down at his signature Doc Martins and said, "Sorry."**

**"I don't...did you just say 'Sorry'?" she asked.**

**Spike looked up at he at that moment and Buffy felt like the wind had been knocked out of her when his deep blue eyes locked with her own.**

**"I'm sorry, pet. I never meant to hurt you in anyway. It was just that Finn was telling the boys that you and him made out and I told them that you only had a crush on him and you never did anything like that," he told her, looking into her perfect green eyes. He always loved her eyes because he could always tell what she was feeling when he looked into them, but now they were a complete mystery top him.**

**"So..." she said, trying to find something to do so he wouldn't see the red tint in her cheeks. "...You looked at my drawings?" she asked as she grabbed the box of cocoa mix.**

**"Uh...yeah," he said, taking a seat on a stool as she began to make two mugs of hot chocolate.**

**"So..." she pushed as she turned to face him. "What did you think?"**

**"Well to be perfectly honest, pet, they were bloody amazing," he informed her. _Bloody hell, I'm becoming a big poofter_, he thought.**

**"Really?!" Buffy asked with a big grin on her face. "I never thought I was that good."**

**"Trust me. You would of gave Van Gough a run for his money."**

**Buffy turned again so he wouldn't see her face as red as an apple. _How does he do that_, she asked herself. _Twice in about five minutes. I mean he is cut, but how can he make my body-_**

**"Uh, luv?" Spike's voice popped her out of her thoughts.**

**"Yeah?" she asked. _OH GOD! Please say I didn't just say that out loud._**

**"The water is whistling," he pointed to the stove.**

**"Oh!"**

**Buffy finished making their drinks and handed Spike his mug. Their hands brushed and Buffy felt her hand tingle to his light touch. What she didn't know was that Spike felt it too.**

**"So..."he coughed. "Why didn't you tell you're mates about the art?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink and said, "Cor, I missed this!" making Buffy giggle into her mug. "So, luv? Why not tell the mates you like to do something?"**

**"Well, its complicated," she sighed. "They're my best friends and I can tell them anything, but its just...I don't know."**

**"Well, I do. You're afraid that if you tell your friends then they might judge you or worse reject you," he said, looking at the contents of his cup.**

**"Yeah...how did you-"**

**"Just something I felt before is all," he said.**

**"So what was your secret passion?"**

**"What?"**

**"What was the thing you were afraid your friends might not like?"**

**"Buffy?!" came the voice of a woman from the front door.**

**_Thank God!!!_ Spike thought.**

**It was Buffy's mom. She came into the kitchen, to see her daughter leaning onto that countering and across from her was a boy who was head to toe in black and had peroxide blond hair, but for some reason he looked familiar to her.**

**"Mom. You're home early," Buffy said, moving into an upright position.**

**"Yes, I am. And who might this be?" Joyce asked as she turned to face Spike.**

**"Mom, this is William Giles from next door. You remember William,"**

**"William? Really?" she smiled. "Well, William, its been too long. I was afraid you forgotten us," she said, walking up to stand by her daughter.**

**"Sorry, Joyce, but I gotta get going. I have things I have to get done before dear old da gets home," he told them both. "Bye Joyce. See you tomorrow, Goldilocks"  
"Bye Will-yum," Buffy smiled back as he walked out the door.**

**Using their old nicknames was a good sign to Spike. It gave him hope that maybe they just might be what they were. To be honest, he missed his best friend.**

**"So, you and William are friends again?" her mother asked.**

**"Maybe. I don't know. We'll see." she said as she went up to her room. She really did miss him. _Very much._**

* * *

**As you can see, Spuffyness is in our future ; ) So if you liked it and want more.. let me know, and if you hated it, well then I can arrage for you to be killed by a Polgara demon. okay i'm just joking but even if didn't like it i would like to know so maybe next time i'll know what not to write. THANKS!**


	4. Realization

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm bad at this updating stuff. Well anyways, I hoped you like the last chapter. And on to the next one.

* * *

Chapter 4 **

The next morning, Buffy got up and headed for the shower. She was in the hallway when a strange aroma hit her nose. Coffee. Her mother never made coffee because she believed it ruined your teeth, but Buffy loved it anyways. She turned to look at the clock in the hall. _Crap I'm running late!_

She rushed through the shower and did everything she needed to do in the bathroom. She pulled her hair out of it's towel barrier and ran to her room. She shut the door and then turned and saw a certain bleach blond sitting on her bed and staring at her floor.

"Spike?" she gasped. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Your mum let me in. I thought since you walk to school and you're running a little late that, maybe, I could..." It was then that he finally looked up to see Buffy in a small towel and her wet hair sticking to her shoulders. _Bloody hell._ "Uh, I...ummm...I thought that maybe you might need a ride?"He said, trying to keep his eyes on anything else besides his ex-best friend in a tiny towel.

"Uh...sure. Thanks," she said. She could feel the blush begin to creep up on her cheeks. "Um, maybe you could wait downstairs while I get dressed?"

"Sure thing, pet." He was out her door before she knew it. Descending down the stairs and sitting on the couch was very difficult because of the straining going on in his pants. _Bloody bints gonna kill me._

Buffy got dressed in record time and ran to the bathroom to fix her makeup. She was glad her mom left while she was getting dressed because if she knew what she was up to she'd kill her.

"You 'bout done yet, pet?!" Spike yelled up the stairs.

"Be right down,"she yelled back.

She ran back in to her room to grab her bag and jacket. She took one look in the mirror and she smiled._ He's gonna die._

"Luv, I hate to sound like a ponce but we're gonna be..._wow,_" he said while Buffy was coming down the stairs in a leather skirt, a blood red top, and her signature boots. Her makeup was put on like usual. Light tones that went great with her complexion.

"So what do you think?" she asked, giving him a little turn.

"Bloody hell, pet. Tryin' to kill a man?"

"Not on purpose," she smiled. "So...are we taking the Desoto?"

"No, I thought we could take something else," he smirked, as he headed for the door.

"What? Your dad's car?" she asked, giving him a look.

"Don't worry, luv. I know what I'm doin'."

* * *

Xander and Willow were waiting on Buffy in the parking lot when they saw Devon and David walking up to the school. 

"I can't believe he ditched us!" Devon yelled.

"He didn't ditch us. He called last night and said he couldn't drive us today," David said. He always liked Devon but Spike was one of his best friends and he was tired of Devon complaining about him and he defended his friends.

"Whatever, David. He ditched us plain and simple. I swear, when I see Spike I'm gonna-" he was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle pulling in to the parking lot.

The bike pulled up and parked right next to the four. Spike got off the bike and pulled his helmet off. He then turned and offered his hand to help his partner off.

"See! He's got a new-" David stopped abruptly when Spike's partner took her helmet off. "Buffy Summers?" he questioned.

"Why is Buffy with Spike? I thought she didn't like him?" Willow asked Xander.

"I don't know, Wills. Yesterday she was all 'I hate him' and today she's riding his _bike_ with him to school?" he huffed.

"Jealous about the bike?" she asked.

"Very," he sighed.

Buffy and Spike had no idea they had an audience.

"So...enjoy the ride?" Spike asked.

"OH MY GOD! That was so much fun!" she giggled with excitement.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he smiled back.

"Yeah, I didn't know what a rush it gives you," she smiles Spike took her helmet. "Oh no! I don't have helmet hair do I?"

"No, pet. You look beautiful," he said sincerely, which made her blush. "Can I walk you to class?" he asked while looking down at his Doc Martins and handing her her bag.

"Sure," she said while her face lit up.

"They walked up to the school oblivious to their surroundings. They didn't even hear their friends yelling their names.

They entered Mrs. Griffen's class and took their seats as the teacher began the days lesson. Buffy pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw. Spike was listening to the teacher until Buffy's leg brushed his. He turned to look at her but she looked like she didn't even know what she did. He could feel his cheeks begin to blush as he realized the straining in his pants was coming back. Spike spent a lot of time trying to calm himself down.

"What are you drawing there, pet?" he asked.

"Nothing," she whispered, covering up the drawing so he couldn't see it.

The bell rang before he could say anything else. Buffy quickly grabbed her stuff and was heading out the door, until Spike snatched her sketchbook from her.

"Spike! Give it back!" she yelled at him while trying to reach for her book but failing miserably.

"You have to say please, luv," he said.

He was turning to the page where she had been drawing on when he spotted Xander and Willow coming down the hall to meet up with Buffy.

"Spike, may I pleeeeaasse have my book back?" she asked softly as she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Luv, you know I can't say no to you when you do that," he said, giving her her book.

"I know," she smiled as she put her book in her bag.

"Buff? You comin?" Xander asked from Willow's locker as she got into it.

"Yeah," she yelled. "So...I'll see you later?" Buffy asked Spike.

"Sure thing, pet," he answered as she turned to walk away. "Buffy!"he called her back.

"Yeah?"

"Can I drive you home?" he asked. He was so nervous that she would say no but he didn't show it.

"Sure!" she smiled.

"Meet you in the parking lot at 3 then?" he questioned.

"I'll be there," she confirmed him as she walked away to meet her friends.

Spike was smiling as he watched her head off down the hall. He was so mesmerized by her, he didn't even hear Devon and David come up behind him.

"Hello! Earth to Spike!" Devon yelled into his ear.

"What?" Spike asked

"Sop what's up with you and Miss Blondie over there?" Devon asked.

"Nothin'. I'm just being nice," Spike said as they headed to the library.

"Oh, I get it. You wanna get Summers into bed,"Devon winked.

Before Devon knew what was going on, Spike had him by the collar of his shirt and was snarling in his face.

"Don't you ever say that about Buffy! She's not some damn slut!" he spat.

"Whoa guys come on. Why don't you guys calm down?" David tried to help.

"What the Hell man?! She's just some girl!" Devon yelled, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Buffy's not just some girl! She's every-" Spike stopped when he realized his dad was right there. He let go of Devon and stomped off to the stacks of the library.

"Why don't you boys head to where ever you're supposed to be," Giles said as the boys turned and left.

He walked back to the stacks to find his son. He found him resting his head on the bookshelves with his hands out in front of him.

"Da?" he asked, soundings almost to tears.

"Yes, son?"

"I think you were right." he said, turning to face him.

"About what, Will?"

"That I would never get over her. That I would never stop caring about her. That I would still lo-..." he stopped as the realization hit him.

"Ah, I see this is about Buffy, isn't?" Giles asked, Spike just nodded. "You still love her, don't you?"

That caused Spike to shoot his head up and look at his father. His eyes widened to the size of baseballs as he understood what his father always knew.

"How did..?" he asked

"When your writing became softer and more passionate, and the _change_ was all I needed to figure it out." he smiled.

William Giles became Spike when he was 14 years old and when Buffy got her first boyfriend, Angel. Angel O'Connor was a tall, dark, and handsome guy and William was the bookworm, glasses wearing, and shaggy brown hair boy that was her best friend, and that's all. So he decided to do something about.

With the money he'd been saving for a special occasion, he sent out to become a bad boy like Angel. The result was bleached blond hair, black clothes, his Doc Martins, and the leather duster he wore everywhere. He showed up at Buffy's later that day to show her and he found a tear stained, hair messed Buffy crying over a certain boy that broke up with her because she was young and naive. Spike knew that he broke up with her because she wouldn't go farther then kissing.

Spike was so mad that that ponce would dare break his precious Buffy's heart, so he went over to the Bronze, the local club, and started a fight with him. The result of that was a scared eyebrow and Angel apologizing to Buffy. Giles was the only one Spike told about the fight, but he told Buffy that he got the scar by nicking it on a corner of a bookshelf in his library. She believed him of course.

"So...what do I do?" Spike asked.

"Tell her, Will. She has a right to know," Giles said.

"But what if she doesn't care for me in that way?" he questioned.

"You will never know until you try,"Giles said as he went back to work.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! please ; )


	5. True feelings

**Chapter 5**

**The bell rang and Buffy rushed to her locker. She practically ran down the halls. When she rounded the corner leading to her locker, she saw Spike leaning up against it. She stopped running and began to walk, trying to catch her breath. Before she even got there, Spike saw her. **

**"Hello, luv," he said, pushing himself off her locker so she could get into it.**

**"Hi," she said, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. **

**"Ready to go?" he asked.**

**"I still need to get my stuff," she told him.**

**"Right," he smiled as she opened up her locker.**

**"Oh my God!" she gasped. "Spike did you get me this?" she asked, pulling out a pearl white motorcycle helmet with BUFFY written on the back.**

**"Well...I thought since I'll be giving you a ride when you need it, you might as well have your own helmet besides that old one you had to wear," he said.**

**"Thanks," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek to show her gratitude.**

**"Your welcome, pet," he smiled. "Your chariot awaits," he said, offering his arm.**

**"Why, thank you kind sir," she smiled, linking her arm with his.**

**Once they arrived in the parking lot, Spike helped her onto his bike. He smiled when she put her helmet on and wrapped her arms around him. This is how he wanted it to be, Buffy and him, always.

* * *

"Xander!" a voice called down the hall. Xander turned to see Willow running to him and closely followed by Oz. **

"Hey, Wills. What's up?" he asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Where's...Buffy?" she asked in between breaths.

"I don't know. Why?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Because I was supposed to help her with her English poem but I can't find her anywhere," Willow said as she started to get scared.

"Calm down, Will. Maybe she forgot and went home," Xander stated.

"Call her cell. She always has it," Oz pitched in.

"Oh! You're right!" she said, pulling out her cell phone. "Thanks, babe."

"No problem. I gotta get to practice," he said, giving Willow a kiss. "See you later?"

"Yeah," she nodded as Oz left the school and headed toward the Bronze.

"So you gonna call, the Buffster?" Xander asked, snapping Willow back to the present.

"Maybe later," she said. "She's probably busy with something else," she told him as they headed for their houses.

* * *

"I could never get tired of that," Buffy smiled as she got off Spike's bike in his driveway. 

"Good," he said.

"Well, I guess...I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, heading to her house.

"Luv, you can come in if you want," he said walking up the steps to his front door.

"I would but Willow's supposed to come over and she's gonna help me with my poem," she said.

"Oh,...I, uh, could help you. If you want that is?" Spike asked, starting to get nervous.

"Really?" Buffy asked

"I'm not Dickinson, but I know poetry pretty well," he told her.

"Well, I could use the help. Let me get my stuff and I'll be over," she said.

"I'll be waitin',"he smiled, entering his house.

After he closed the door, Spike darted to his room. When he was William, His room was spotless. Since he was Spike now, his room was little messy.Spike was running around his room, picking up clothes, books, and anything that was out of place. He was about to hide his poetry book when he heard Buffy call his name from upstairs.

"Spike?" she called again.

"Down here, luv!" he yelled, putting his book under his pillow.

He saw her open the basement door and climb down the stairs, carrying her books.

"You live in the basement now?" she asked

"Needed more room, so da said I could move down here," he told her.

"Says the boy who was terrified by the monsters in the basement," she said, putting her hand on her hip.

"Found out the soddin' noise wasn't monsters didn't I?"

"After I forced you to come down here,"

"Okay, you got me there,"

"So...where do you want to start?"she asked, walking over to his bed. She sat down and took off her jacket.

"Um..." he swallowed hard. _Buffy's in my bed. NO! Buffy's _on _your bed, you idiot. _"Let's start with what you have," he said, sitting across from her.

"Okay," she said, getting out her book and notebook. "Here," handing him her notebook. Spike looked it over.

"Its pretty good, luv," he said with a smile. "I didn't know you could write."

"That's really Willow's writing. She tried to do it for me, but I want to do it myself," she said, ducking her head down.

"Oh. Um...why don't we start from the beginning, then," he said, opening his book to start their lesson.

The afternoon past by so fast. Spike helped Buffy with her poem and she got it done very quickly. She was putting her stuff in her bag when Spike asked her if she wanted something to drink. She smiled and said yes and he rushed upstairs to fetch her a drink. Buffy took it upon herself to look around her room. She was about to go help him, when something caught her eye. It was a small, black book halfway hidden under a pillow on his bed.

She pulled it out and began to flip through it. It was a book of poetry. She opened it to a poem and began to read.

_Give back the heart that I gave _

_Keeping it can never mend it._

_Give back the heart that I gave, _

_Hold it no longer as your slave,_

_I have a new place to send it._

_Give back the heart that I gave_

_Keeping it will never mend it_

"Wow, that's good," she whispered to herself.

"I hope you like tea, because da has only -" Spike stopped when he saw Buffy looking at his secret passion. Buffy looked up at him.

"Spike it this your's?" she asked.

"Where did you find that?"

"Under the pillow,"

"You shouldn't be snooping in someone else's stuff!" he said, rising his voice.

"I didn't mean to. I just found it."

"Get out!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked, stepping back a little.

"Get out, NOW!"

Buffy dropped the book on the bed and ran up the stairs without even looking back. She had tears in her eyes and she was sure Spike saw them. She ran out the back door and all the way through her house to her bedroom. _What did I do to make him yell at me?_

Spike felt horrible. He made her cry because he was scared that she would find out his true feelings for her. He picked up the book were it laid open at the page Buffy was just reading. Right then he know his secret was out and he had to tell Buffy his true feelings.

"Bullocks," he said to himself when he heard his dad walk through the door. Spike was about to walk up the stairs when the basement door flew open and a very angry looking Buffy came storming down the stairs.

"Alright you listen to this William Allen Giles! I don't know what I did to make you so mad but the way you just treated me was bullshit!" she yelled.

"Buffy-" Spike said softly.

"No! You don't get to do that! You don't get to yell at me when-"

Buffy stopped short when Spike's lips crushed her own in a deep kiss. The next thing she knew her arms were around his neck and she was pulling him to deepen the kiss even more. Spike was the first to pull away for the needed oxygen.

"Buffy," he whispered.

"Spike?"

"I have to tell you something," he said, keeping his grip on her hips firm.

"Okay," she said a little nervously.

"I...I have feelings for you. I've had feelings for you since I was 14 but sometimes I think it was before that," he paused. "I just...I need to know something...What does this mean to you?" he asked, searching her eyes for an answer.

"I don't know. I don't want to hurt you but T truly don't know what it means," she said as his grip loosened on her hips. "Don't get me wrong, I've always cared about you a whole lot but...I don't know."

"Well then why don't we...you know...uh, date and see where it goes from there," he said as he ducked his head.

"Okay. I would like that," she smiled.

"Alright. So how 'bout Friday at the Bronze. Say around 8?" he asked.

"Sounds great. Oz's band is playing that night, so everything is great," she said as her cell began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello? Oh, hi mom. Yeah I'm over at Spi- I mean William's. Alright, be right there," she said as she closed the phone.

"Gotta go, pet?"

"Yeah, but I'll see you in the morning?"

"I'll see you there," he winked.

"Alright, bye," she smiled, turning to walk up the stairs, but then she turned back. "I forgot something."

"What?"

"This," she said,, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "Umm...okay...bye," she smiled, backing away.

"Bye, luv," he grinned as she walked up the stairs and left.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!! pretty please! 


End file.
